Certain patients diagnosed as having disproportionate septal thickening by echocardiography during life appeared to have concentric thickening at necropsy examination. Such disparities are explained by the fact that the posterobasal left ventricular wall thickens considerably more than the ventricular septum in systole and postmortem hearts are often fixed in the systolic phase of the cardiac cycle.